Jack Skellington Goes to South Park: Bigger, Longer
''Jack Skellington Goes to South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut ''is the first upcoming completely-censored Jack Skellington and Friends crossover film planned to be re-edited by TheAnthony28495. It will appear on Vimeo in the near future. Plot On a Sunday morning, Jack Skellington and Friends has recieved a call that hewon raffle to see a movie in South Park. So Jack Skellington and friends and the gang to come with him. In South Park, Colorado, third-graders Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski and Eric Cartman go to see a Canadian film called Butts of Fire featuring their favorite comedy duo, Terrance and Phillip. Note: Bad language is censored. Before, Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman see the movie; they run into Jack Skellington and his friends and agree to see the movie after a big fight between Cartman. After the film,They begin repeating words from the movie to their peers, who all take interest and see the film as well. Stan's crush, Wendy, however, prefers to spend time with Gregory, a new, well-educated transfer student whom Stan grows jealous of. He asks Chef for advice, but is given an absentminded suggestion to search for the Corpse Bride. Though he does not know what this means, he attempts to do so throughout the film, thinking it will help him to gain Wendy's love. When the students' use of nice language like heck, coward, dang, idiot and more. Becomes apparent, the school has them taken out of class to seek guidance from counselor Mr. Mackey, to no avail. The kids then go to see the movie again after school. Shortly afterward, Cartman and Kenny get into a fight over whether or not it is possible to light farts on fire like Terrance does in the movie. Kenny does so, but sets himself aflame. He is rushed to the hospital, where doctors attempt an intense surgery to revive him, succeeding only in replacing his heart with a baked potato, killing him almost instantly. Kenny's spirit is banned from Heaven. Note: The ghost in heaven, and he instead falls into the fires of Underworld. Upon learning the boys have seen the movie again, Kyle's mother, Sheila, leads their parents to form an evil organization called M.A.C. ("Mothers Against Canada") and captures Terrance and Phillip during their appearance on Late Night with Conan O'Brien. When the United States refuses to release them, Canada responds by bombing the residence of the Baldwin brothers, and they wage war on Canada. The gang decide to form a group named "La Resistance" to save Terrance and Phillip, who are to be executed by electric chair during a USO show. At a meeting, Gregory comes up with a daring plan to rescue Terrance and Phillip, and Stan, convinced that Wendy will like him more if he acts like Gregory, volunteers to go on the mission. Meanwhile, in Underworld Kenny discovers that Dr. Facilier, Oogie Boogie, Dr.Eggman, Jessie, James, Meowth, Jafar, Hades, Plankton, Pain and Panic, Iago, Ignignokt and Err work with Satan and Saddam Hussein will be enabled to rule the Earth if Terrance and Phillip are executed. Kenny desperately appears as a ghost and tries to warn Cartman and Jack Skellington and his friends, but neither he, nor any of his friends, are fully convinced. The boys enlist a kid named Cristophe, nicknamed "the Mole", to help them locate Terrance and Phillip. He dies in the process, but leads La Resistance to the USO show. The kids prepare to stop the execution, but their plan fails and it is set to commence onstage. Kyle and Stan desperately approach Sheila in one last attempt to halt the operation, but Kyle cannot bring himself to stand up to his mother. Stan, Kyle, and the rest of La Resistance. Note: Graphic violence is censored. Suddenly, Satan and Saddam, along with host of demonsand cameo of past villians that Jack Skellington, 9, Bender, Hercules vs Bad guys had faced emerge from Underworld. Saddam soon takes charge and demands everyone bow down to him. However, Cartman discovers that a jolt he received earlier to his V-Chip gives him the power to fire electricity. He begins launching a series of profane rants with the Nostaglia Critic, using this newly discovered power to attack Saddam, who is eventually defeated. Satan thanks Kenny for his help, and in return, grants him one wish. Kenny wishes for everything to be returned to normal, like it was before the war. Everything is restored, and Wendy even dumps Gregory, much Stan's delightment. Also, Kenny, because of his act of selflessness, earns entrance into Heaven. Trivia *Jack Skellington, 9, Master Shake, Frylock, Meatwad, Sonic, Knuckles, SpongeBob SquarePants, Sandy Cheeks, Brain, Scamper, Hercules, Phil, Philip J. Fry, Bender, Louis, Tigger, Genie, Corpse Bride, Dr. Facilier, Oogie Boogie, Dr.Eggman, Jessie, James, Meowth, Jafar, Hades, Plankton, Pain and Panic, Iago, Ignignokt and Err guest star in this film. *The ******** will be replaced by Corpse Bride (with dubbed dialogue) and the naked angels will be replaced by Ghosts. All the adult songs will be re-edited to make the songs appropriate for children under 17, and Uncle F***a will be removed from the film. *In order to make the film appropriate for children under 17, all the adult content, and bad language will be removed. *Dr. Facilier, Oogie Boogie, Dr.Eggman, Jessie, James, Meowth, Jafar, Hades, Plankton, Pain and Panic, Iago, Ignignokt and Err will work with Satan and Saddam, although all of the content will removed.